Copos Rojos
by okashira janet
Summary: Para Soo-Won la navidad siempre había sido ver los copos de nieve reflejando el cabello rojo de Yona, pero ya nunca sería así, Hak y Yona no volverían a estar jamás a su lado.


**COPOS ROJOS**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 _Para Soo-Won la navidad siempre había sido ver los copos de nieve reflejando el cabello rojo de Yona, pero ya nunca sería así, Hak y Yona no volverían a estar jamás a su lado._

Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, escribo esta historia con el fin de entretener. **Advertencia** contiene spoilers del manga.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Vamos a jugar! —Una Yona de seis años corría por la nieve, cabello rojo que le golpeaba en las mejillas y ropa fina propia de la nobleza.

—La última vez que jugamos a lanzarnos nieve nos enfermamos los tres. —Hak, con una pluma adornándole la frente y la ropa abrigadora y libre de la tribu del Viento se cruzó de brazos—. No quiero que el viejo vuelva a golpearme.

—¡Podríamos hacer un mono de nieve! —Soo Won palmoteó contento sin prestarle atención a las protestas de su amigo—. Podríamos colgarle bufanda y ponerle un sombrero.

—¿Me están escuchando? —Hak rabió, pero ya Yona estaba formando grandes bolas con la nieve y Soo Won se ocupaba en los detalles finos esforzándose con una nariz de palitos—. ¡Si estamos enfermos para Navidad no nos darán regalos, el viejo lo dijo!

—Papá me da regalos éste enferma o no. —Yona alzó la respingona nariz, luego sonrió alegre—. ¡Te daré la mitad de mis regalos Hak!

—¡¿Para qué quiero broches y muñecas?! —Hak pateó la bola de nieve haciendo que el cuerpo del hombre rodara, Yona chilló y luego de un breve destello de guerra en los ojos se le arrojó encima a Hak en una pose nada principesca.

—E-escuchen, no deberían pelear. —Soo Won intentó detenerlos pero se vio jalado por ellos y los tres hicieron una bola compacta de cabellos y piernas entrelazadas que rodaron juntos toda la pendiente.

—¡Au!

—¡Ay!

—¡Outch! —Los tres se dieron de bruces contra la nieve, aun enredados los unos con los otros.

—¡Hak! —Yona gimoteó lanzando patadas—. ¡Me aplastas!

—Como si alguien quisiera estar encima de ti. —Hak frunció el ceño intentando retirarse sin lograrlo—. Soo Won, apártese. —Pero Soo Won no lo hizo, ahí, encima de los dos, aplastándolos, se dio cuenta de que el cabello rojo de Yona producía reflejos carmesí sobre la nieve blanca.

—Que hermoso… —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin ser consciente.

—¡Soo-Won! —Yona y Hak chillaron, él se apartó, riendo, riendo y el mundo era blanco, rojo y negro, porque Hak y Yona estaban a su lado y el cielo se podía alcanzar si estiraba la mano.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Su Alteza… Su Alteza… —Abrió los ojos, Joo-Doh estaba a su lado, con los ojos negros y severos de siempre.

—Uh… —La claridad del día le lastimó los ojos a pesar de ser una mañana borrascosa y gris.

—No puede dormir hasta tan tarde. —Joo-Doh lo observó ceñudo, pero a ser sincero Joo-Doh siempre estaba molesto por algo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan de las nueve. —Cierto, habían salido en otra misión de incognito y como siempre Joo-Doh y una muy pequeña cantidad de hombres lo custodiaban, no es que le gustara coquetear con el peligro, es que sabía muy bien que era muy diferente ir por ahí como un civil que como el rey de una nación.

—Hoy vamos a cabalgar hasta la aldea de Noha. —Soo Won se levantó despacio, calculando sus próximos movimientos.

—Entendido. —Joo-Doh no se quejó, aunque raramente lo hacía, era 24 de diciembre justo, llegarían a la aldea pasando la tarde y su Nochebuena seguramente los recibiría en alguna vieja y mugrosa posada, pero a Joo-Doh no le importaba, no tenía una esposa o hijos con los cuales volver y él hacía tiempo que había destruido su familia con sus propias manos.

—¡Adelante! —Partieron como siempre, en silencio y con una posición que parecía relajada y que en realidad era ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo, Soo Won lo había aprendido muy bien de cuando era niño, cuando Hak y él cabalgaban y se reían como si el mundo no estuviera podrido y ellos pudieran ser libres.

No quería recordar eso.

Pero era inevitable, toda su vida había estado ligada a Hak y a Yona, juegos infantiles, reuniones formales, enseñanza militar, bromas y enojos que no eran reales. Todas las navidades que recordaba tenía copos de nieve que reflejaban el cabello rojo de Yona, todas las nochebuenas brillaban con los ojos sagaces y oscuros de Hak.

Hak le había dicho que sería su mano derecha, que cuando fuera rey y se casara con Yona él seguiría sirviéndole fielmente, Yona le había dicho que lo amaba y por un instante, por un momento, soñó con eso, los tres juntos por siempre. En aquel entonces Yona era caprichosa y mimada, pero tenía un corazón honesto y bondadoso, eso no había cambiado…

En su habitación, en el castillo, guardaba la hermosa coleta roja que le habían entregado con la noticia de que estaba muerta y el dolor había sido tan fuerte que pensó que moriría. Dudas, ¿quién no las tenía?, pero el reino era más importante, más que él o Hak, más que Yona o los tres juntos, por eso no podía retroceder, nunca podría hacerlo.

Pero aun así, cuando la había encontrado viva en Awa, chocando contra su pecho, ojos violetas que se abrían conmocionados, cabello rojo que acariciaba sus mejillas… Ella no le había hablado, ni una sola vez, como un animal herido y salvaje intentó huir, intentó luchar, pero él no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su cuerpo contra el suyo, en su mano pequeña que era rodeada por su mano grande. Estaba herida, estaba sucia, delgada y con ropas viejas, como una vagabunda, pero estaba viva. La chica que había sido una princesa mimada ahora tenía la mirada de un animal salvaje, de alguien que odia y lo odiaba a él.

Yona había sido su navidad dulce, su fuego cálido, su sonrisa en las mañanas, no la había deseado, era cierto, ¿pero cómo desear algo que se tenía al lado tan fácilmente?, los sentimientos de Yona eran visibles para cualquiera, todo el castillo sabía que lo amaba, ella no ponía particular empeño en esconder su sentir, pero eso había sido antes, ahora Yona tenía hombres que vivían y mataban por ella, no solo Hak estaba a su lado, ahora su pequeño escuadrón valía por miles de hombres.

Hombres que la reconocían como su reina, hombres que se doblegaban a sus mandatos, hombres que arriesgaban su vida para proteger la de ella y Yona les pagaba con la misma moneda. Nunca olvidaría aquella tarde en medio de la batalla, un pequeño círculo de hombres con fuerza sobrehumana y ella en medio, mirada de fuego y un arco en sus manos, Yona había cambiado su destino cuando él se lo había torcido y el resultado era de un rojo que le hacía temblar el corazón.

La deseaba ahora que no la tenía. Era estúpido. Deseaba que estuviera a salvo, deseaba que nadie hiriera su cuerpo, deseaba que tuviera una cama blanda donde dormir, una comida caliente cada que lo necesitase, deseaba para ella risas y buenos momentos. Pero él había sido el culpable de obligarla a una vida errante, a manos callosas, heridas en el cuerpo y una mirada que solo tendría un guerrero.

La tercera vez que la había visto le quedo claro que los días en que eran tres nunca regresarían, aunque ella lo había apoyado, aunque había lanzado una flecha para salvar su vida sus ojos eran de desafío, aun hacían cosas tontas el uno por el otro, aun se salvaban el uno al otro de la muerte, aunque parecía que ella en realidad no quería hacerlo. ¿Y Hak?, Hak lo odiaba, Hak quería matarlo, no había otra verdad que pudiera aceptarse. Porque no solo había asesinado a su rey, Hak nunca olvidaría que había estado a punto de dejar que mataran a Yona y lo cierto es que para Hak Yona era más importante que nada en el mundo, más importante que su propia vida, más importante que el reino y eso era lo que los diferenciaba, esa era la razón por la cual ahora él cabalgaba solo y ellos dos se tenían el uno al otro.

—Estamos llegando Alteza. —Joo-Doh anunció con seriedad, Soo Won quiso preguntarle dónde creía que estaría Yona ahora, pero prefirió no hacerlo, había notado que las pocas veces que se mencionaba a la princesa su sirviente ponía una cara que era una máscara para ocultar sus emociones.

Joo-Doh era un hombre joven cuando él, Yona y Hak eran niños, en ocasiones había tenido que fungir como su niñero y por más mimada que fuera Yona él no podía ser indiferente a su dolor, Soo Won sabía que al igual que él Joo-Doh quería a Yona, que quería verla viva y feliz lejos de él, en un lugar donde sus ojos no pudieran alcanzarla.

—Vamos a separarnos. —Soo Won ordenó con presteza, una mano al frente—. Xian Le, tu busca una posada, Joo-Doh quisiera que encontraras el mercado y dieras una ojeada, yo voy a dar una mirada por las calles, los demás reúnan información sin llamar la atención.

—Entendido. —Joo-Doh le dio una última mirada de advertencia, aun sabiendo que su rey solía hacer lo que le venía en gana sin pensar en su seguridad personal.

—Andando. —Todos se echaron las capuchas encima y cabalgaron despacio en diferentes direcciones; los copos de nieve caían suavemente provocando una alfombra blanca sobre el suelo, Soo Won se recordó a si mismo que debía comprarles algo a sus hombres, aunque seguramente todos lloriquearían y Joo-Doh le arrojaría el presente a la cara. No pudo evitar una suave risa al imaginarlo.

—Está bien, basta, basta. —Sin ser consciente Soo Won inclinó aún más la capucha para cubrirse los ojos y bajó de su caballo con una fluidez propia de un jinete de la más alta monta, su corazón se saltó un latido al percibir un grupo de personas que conocía a la perfección deliberando unos pasos más adelante.

—¡Dulces y bebida caliente! —Un joven de cabello dorado como el sol y vestuario extravagante saltó arriba abajo.

—¡Un lugar para dormir, solo un lugar para dormir!—Otro de cabello blanco y apariencia elegante gimoteó echando por tierra toda imagen de galán.

—Cállense todos. —El más joven les gruñó con toda la fuerza de una madre molesta, al instante todos bajaron la cabeza, Soo Won no pudo evitar notar el cabello rojo que se mecía al viento ante el merecido regaño—. Les voy a dar a cada quien una moneda de plata ¡Y la van a usar con sabiduría! —El pequeño chilló—. No van a meterse en problemas, no van a buscar pelea, no van a llamar la atención, ¡¿entendieron?!

—Sí. —Todos asintieron con pesadez, Soo Won se llevó una mano al pecho, Hak estaba ahí, luciendo tan conforme con las órdenes como los demás, Yona estaba a su lado, intentando infructuosamente esconder su cabello rojo bajo la capucha.

—En fila para darles su moneda. —Yoon los ordenó como a un grupo de críos y les fue dando su consabido premio—. Gástenlo como quieran, NO problemas, NO peleas, NO llamar la atención.

—Lo ha dicho otra vez. —Kija le susurró por lo bajo a Jae-Ha, el dragón verde asintió con la cabeza con aire de sabiduría.

—Es porque es importante.

—¡No quiero problemas en este día! —Yoon entregó su moneda a todos los dragones y luego puso una brillante moneda en la mano de Yona—. Nos vemos junto al pozo a las siete de la tarde.

—¡Yei! —Zeno alzó ambas manos al cielo feliz, Shin-Ah se removió inquieto a un lado, los ojos curiosos del dragón amarillo parpadearon al verlo—. ¿Shin-Ah no quiere andar solo por ahí?, ¿Shin-Ah quiere pasear con Zeno? —El dragón azul asintió rápidamente, le habían quitado la peluca y la máscara así que andaba por ahí con una venda en torno a los ojos y sintiéndose tímido y vulnerable, nada que hacer, Yoon sabía que si le regresaban su consabido disfraz llamaría la atención de mala manera.

—Eterno joven. —Yoon lo señaló con el dedo—. No le compres ropa rara a Shin-Ah y tampoco lo obligues a ponerse atuendos que nunca va a usar.

—Oh. —Zeno hizo morros—. Solo estábamos jugando.

—¿Qué vas a comprar Princesa? —Hak pasó de todos y se inclinó hacía la pelirroja, la joven se hizo un ovillo bajo la capa.

—Uh… no sé… —A pesar de la distancia a Soo Won le dio la impresión de que se comportaba de manera tímida frente a la Bestia Del Trueno, aquello nunca había pasado antes, no que recordara.

—¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por allí? —Hak se pasó la alabarda debidamente vendada tras los hombros.

—Yona, querida. —Jae-Ha se abrazó a sí mismo al tiempo que ofrecía una rosa en su dirección—. Si vienes conmigo podría enseñarte cómo gastar esa bonita moneda de plata apropiadamente.

—¡Sé cortés con tu ama! —Kija llegó a poner orden y pronto aquello fue un todos contra todos, Yona hizo altavoz con las manos.

—Qui-quisiera ir sola esta vez… —Pero dudó que alguien la hubiera escuchado.

… **.**

… **..**

… **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Soo Won realmente no sabía por qué la estaba siguiendo, había dejado el caballo atado en una posada y había caminado tras ella, pasos atrás y el cabello oculto por la capucha, de vez en cuando ella volteaba, como si sintiera el peso de su mirada sobre su cuerpo, pero él era hábil para confundirse con la gente, siempre lo había sido a ser sincero.

—¡Oh!, —la cara de Yona se iluminó—, esto le gustara a Jae-Ha. —Soo Won había visto muchas expresiones en ella mientras habían vivido juntos en el castillo, felicidad, pucheros, tristeza, miedo… Pero nunca le había visto esa expresión alegre y libre, los ojos violetas brillantes y el cabello rojo que insistía en asomar un par de mechones por debajo de la capucha; le había crecido el cabello desde la última vez que la había visto, ahora le rozaba los hombros, recordaba su melena de antes, roja como el fuego, como el sol al atardecer.

—¿Qué le parece este amuleto jovencita? —El vendedor balanceó un collar frente a ella—. Es para la buena suerte.

—Me lo llevo. —Yona se río, Soo Won sintió que había cascabeles tintineando—Jae-Ha y Yoon. —La muchacha bajó dos dedos y luego hizo un puchero—. Me faltan muchos. —Soo Won recordó tiempo atrás, cuando en Navidad siempre había un regalo de parte de la princesa esperando por él. La siguió un par de metros por atrás, siguiendo el destello de su cabello carmesí por entre la gente.

—¡A Shin-Ah le gustara esto! —Ahora había muchos hombres a su lado, hombres en los que podía apoyarse y en quienes confiaba, hombres que le hacían tener ojos brillantes mientras buscaba algo para darles como presente—. Y un juguete para Zeno, aunque sería más útil una nueva capa… ¡el juguete le gustaría más! —No pudo evitar avanzar más de lo que era prudente, un par de pasos por atrás en medio de la multitud, ahí donde si adelantaba la mano podía sujetarla de la capa y quiso, egoístamente quiso, que al ver un objeto también fuera capaz de decir su nombre.

—Y para Hak… —Vio su rostro de perfil, mejillas ligeramente coloreadas—. No estoy segura sí… —La mano que había estado a punto de tocarla se retrajo sobre sí misma, reconocía ese sentimiento, esa sensación de duda y alborozo, antes la princesa lo había visto así, antes, que lejos sonaba.

Quizá siguió tras ella por puro automatismo, apenas un par de pasos por atrás, le hubiera gustado decirle "a Hak le gustaría esto", también él lo conocía, en el pasado habían sido más que amigos, habían sido hermanos.

Finalmente Yona se inclinó por unas botas de invierno, eran justo la clase de calzado que Hak solía usar, sólidas y abrigadoras, estaba segura de que le gustarían, Soo Won era de la misma idea. La vio comprar todo y caminar animada, se habían perdido casi toda la tarde y ahora Yona caminaba hacía el sitio de encuentro, Soo Won se dijo a sí mismo que era el momento de dar media vuelta y seguir sus propios intereses, pero no pudo hacerlo, la siguió incluso cuando ya no hubo personas tras las cuales ocultarse.

Caminaron hasta el pozo y Soo Won fue consciente de que el paso de Yona se había vuelto ligeramente arisco, sabía que la estaba siguiendo, pero no había manera, lo sabía, para él la Navidad siempre había significado ver los copos de nieve pintándose de rojo a causa del destello de su cabello.

—¿Tiene algún asunto conmigo? —Finalmente Yona se paró y giró de medio lado hacía él, tenía unos bonitos ojos violetas, siempre los había tenido, pero ahora su mirada era de una profundidad impropia de una mimada princesa—. Soo Won-sama. —Le dolió la manera en que ella lo dijo, como si no hubiera nada entre ellos, como si nunca lo hubiera habido. Quiso decir algo, pero para su sorpresa ella siguió caminando, cada vez más rápido, él se quedó ahí, uno, dos, tres segundos y entonces Hak apareció cargando un costal con semillas, parecía despreocupado, pero al ver a Yona se sonrío de medio lado, Soo Won no era tonto, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

—Yona-hime. —Hak hizo rebotar el costal contra el suelo—. Aseguro comida por al menos dos semanas.

—Uh. —Yona lo sujetó de la mano y tiró de él, Soo Won entendió que no quería que se vieran, era lo más prudente a ser sincero, inclinando la capa para que no se notara su rostro caminó en dirección a los árboles.

—Yona-Hime, ¿sucede algo? —El rostro de Hak se sonrojó y Soo Won paró en seco, no era posible que Hak se distrajera tanto que no pudiera sentir su presencia.

—Na-nada… —Para su sorpresa Yona también se sonrojó viendo sus manos entrelazadas—. Los demás aun no llegan.

—Parece que no… —Se quedaron ahí, sin atreverse a soltarse y Soo Won entendió que Yona lo había olvidado, no solo en ese momento, entendía lo que significaban aquellos ojos violetas que intentaban esconderse de la mirada oscura de Hak.

—Parece que tiene frío princesa. —Hak le acarició una mejilla—. Su cara esta roja.

—¡Ha-Hak! —Soo Won siguió caminando sin voltear atrás, sabía que sucedería, lo había esperado, lo entendía. No se podía tener todo en la vida y para salvar un reino él había sacrificado su corazón. Hak era leal, honorable, fuerte, valiente, no había un hombre mejor para Yona…

—Ah. —Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias se hubiera reído de sí mismo, sin poder evitarlo llevo una mano a su pecho y estrujo la tela por encima de su adolorido, realmente adolorido corazón.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había sido una fiesta de Navidad bulliciosa y Yona recordaba vagamente a Yoon riñéndolos por borrachos y a Hak y Jae-Ha discutiendo por algo que tenía que ver con muérdago sobre su cabeza, no había entendido nada, pero al final Shin-Ah le había dado un beso en la mejilla para el horror de los dos anteriormente mencionados. Había sido divertido.

Al final se había obligado a dormir ya muy tarde, pese al alboroto y las risas no podía olvidar los ojos azules de su Majestad siguiéndola toda la tarde, al principio había creído que tenía un motivo oculto, pero al final incluso ella fue consciente de que Soo-Won solo quería verla. En otro momento y lugar quizás hubiera sentido algo, quizás hubiera llorado, pero no ahora. Giró dentro de la tienda, Yoon dormía tan apaciblemente como todas las noches y Yona sonrió al notar su lindo rostro dormido, ¡Yoon era tan adorable!, se levantó un poco para picarle una mejilla, pero entonces lo notó con desconcierto y sorpresa, había un pequeño paquete junto a la puerta de la tienda… un broche para el cabello y una solitaria pluma que remedaba a las de la tribu del viento, un regalo para ella, un regalo para Hak. Se puso de pie corriendo y sin abrigarse salió al exterior, Hak estaba ahí, con una mirada perdida que le confirmaba sus sospechas, Soo Won había estado ahí, no había sido un sueño, el hombre que gentilmente le acariciaba el cabello en la noche y le rozaba delicadamente la mejilla.

—¡Hak! —Se arrojó contra él y el joven la apretó fuerte, con ambos brazos, hundiendo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, por más que lo odiara no podía detenerlo, no ese día, no cuando conocía la profundidad de sus sentimientos, no cuando, ¡maldición!, en el pasado habían sido hermanos.

— _¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de la Navidad Hak?_

— _¿Qué es Soo-Won-sama?_

— _Cuando los copos se vuelven rojos con el cabello de Yona._

— _Tiene unos gustos muy peculiares señor. —_ Y ambos habían sonreído.

Pero él también los amaba, aquellos copos rojos, y esta vez iba a protegerlos. A lo lejos y montado en su caballo Soo Won observó la mano que en medio de la noche había rozado el rostro de la mujer que lo había amado, el rostro que sin saberlo él también había amado, porque para él la Navidad siempre había sido ver los copos de nieve reflejando el cabello rojo de Yona, pero ya nunca sería así, Hak y Yona no volverían a estar, jamás, a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Hola, sé que mucha gente odia a Soo-Won, pero a mí la verdad me agrada y entiendo sus razones, me gustaría que fuera feliz aunque sé que Yona, Hak y él jamás volverán a estar juntos, hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar. Espero que hayan pasado felices navidades y que se lo pasen de lo más lindo en el inicio de año nuevo.

 _27 de Diciembre del 2015_


End file.
